


blue ain't your color

by lazyfish



Series: promptober [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Sinara has the most hideous Halloween costume.





	blue ain't your color

“_What _ are you wearing?”

Kasius couldn’t believe his eyes. He knew Sinara wasn’t the most fashion-forward of Kree, but he would’ve have thought she would’ve been better than this.

“It’s a dress,” she answered smoothly.

“I know that!” Kasius answered, throwing his hands into the air. “But - but -!”

“But what?” she asked, arching her eyebrows in a way that dared him to say something more.

“It’s _ blue_.”

“Yes, darling, I’m aware.”

(His heart didn’t clench at the term of endearment. It didn’t - he was too indignant to be lovesick, _ of course_.)

“But _ we’re _ blue!”

Sinara gave him a look like he was an idiot. She gave him that look quite often, so Kasius had learned to recognize it instantly.

And of course he couldn’t vocalize what that bothered him, because telling her he didn’t want other people thinking of her naked would get him into trouble. She still didn’t know he was in love with her (it was amazing how people wouldn’t see what they didn’t want to see) so of course it wouldn’t make sense to her.

Kasius floundered.

“What, is blue not my color?” Sinara asked. It was another dare, another challenge.

“Every color is your color,” he answered, voice strained. And it was true - Sinara could make the most hideous things look good. Even the blue dress, too close to her skin tone to be anything but gossip-worthy, looked amazing.

“It’s just a costume,” she continued on, as if he hadn’t said anything at all. “Only for tonight, since you insist on celebrating - what was it again?”

“Halloween,” Kasius said, rounding the o out more than he probably ought to. “It’s a Terran ritual. I have been told it was an excuse for them to wear scandalous clothing without fear of judgment - I wasn’t aware you had heard the same.”

“I hadn’t.”

He couldn’t imagine putting his foot any further into his mouth. Kasius sighed.

“If you want me to change, just say so.”

“I’m not going to order you around.” Everyone else he was more than happy to command until he was hoarse, but not Sinara. She was the only one he could never truly control - it was a part of her charm.

“Shame.” 

Without warning, she undid the shoulder strap holding her dress up.

Kasius’s mind froze.

“I was so hoping you’d take initiative.” Then she dropped her undergarments, too.

_ What? _

“You should have just said it, darling,” Sinara murmured as she strutted forward, past Kasius and towards his bed. He followed her with his gaze, mouth still agape. Was this a dream? It must’ve been, because _ his _ Sinara would never -

But she was.

Sinara situated herself on his bed, all long limbs and steely gazes that shouldn’t have been as enticing as they were. She crooked one finger towards him, and Kasius was powerless - he couldn’t do anything but follow her lead.

“Even I’m not daft enough to think blue is my color,” she whispered as she pulled him close.

(Unsurprisingly, that was not what Kasius was thinking about - then, or for the rest of the evening. He missed the Halloween celebration.)


End file.
